


Not the Only One

by otome_hoe081218



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Broken Promises, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otome_hoe081218/pseuds/otome_hoe081218
Summary: It's been almost 6 months since Ellie left Devildom. She's kept in touch with all the brothers but the one she really wants to talk to has gone silent and has given his brothers his call slot. She writes to Diavolo asking to visit everyone and he arranges it, but once she gets there she has to reside in the demon lords castle and the brothers are trying to stop her from seeing the one she really needs to see.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

  


It's been two months since Ellie has talked to Mammon. Every Monday he's been a no show and all the others take turns calling her, hoping to make her feel better about her boyfriend ditching her...yet again. She was laying down on her bed after a long day of being on her feet, she was snug in a fresh pair of fleece pajamas, had a bag of freshly popped popcorn and was watching a rerun of Dirty Jobs. She was texting a few of the boys from Devildom telling them her woes and how a certain demon hasn't returned her messages or called her.

Asmo: **I told you he was scummy! Nothing good ever comes from the scummiest of scum! 😡😡**

Levi: **I would agree with you there but I don't want to make Ellie feel anymore troubled than she does.**

She smiled, Leviathan was trying to make her feel better. She was in a group chat between Asmo, Levi, Beel, Belphie and her. She had asked why Satan and Lucifer weren't in the chat, they avoided the question.

Belphie: **Maybe she needs to leave him to show him that she's not a doormat? Ellie, I'll welcome you with open arms. 😘😘**

Beel: **We'll snack and nap together. 🍕🍔🍟**

Belphie: **I don't plan on sharing Ellie, Beel. 😑**

Beel: **Why? We share everything else.**

That made her giggle. She typed up a quick reply to the boys.

Ellie: **Boys no need to fight over me. You guys can take turns. 😀**

She knows they saw it and just waited for their reply. While she did, she noticed a new email. She tapped on the notification and her heart stopped. A few weeks ago she wrote to Divolo asking to visit Devildom, when he didn't reply a couple of days after she wrote to him, she figured he denied her request. She hesitated in opening the email. She was scared that it was a real denial letter and he was just being cordial and not outright ignoring her.

Ellie returned to the chat, maybe one of the brothers will help her pluck up some courage.

Ellie: **Hey guys, I just got an email from Lord Diavolo.**

Levi: **What?!?! Why?!?!**

Asmo: **What did it say Dear?**

Beel: **Is he offering you a lifetime supply of fried bat wings?**

Belphie: **Beel this is Ellie's email not your's. What did it say Ellie?**

Ellie: **I haven't opened it.**

Asmo: **What??? Why not?**

Ellie: **I wrote to him asking if I can come visit a few weeks ago. I'm scared he's saying no I can't.**

None of the boys answered. 

Ellie: **Guys?**

Her D.D.D. started to ring, it was so unexpected she nearly dropped it. The caller ID said it was Beel. She answers thinking nothing of it since it is his day to call her.

"Hello?"

" **OPEN THE EMAIL!** " was shouted through the phone by the four brother she was just chatting with.

"Guys?"

"We're here for you Ellie." said Levi.

"We love you L Love." said Asmo.

"Guys, you're gonna make cry." she nearly sobbed.

"On the count on 3 open the email." said Belphie.

"Wait, I have to get the email up!" She pulled the email up on her D.D.D. her heart was racing and her finger started shaking. She had the boys on speakerphone, "Okay ready."

"3." Asmo sang.

"2." Belphie chirped.

"1." Beel said curtly.

"Open the letter!" Levi excitedly trilled.

She quickly pressed opened the letter, squeezing her eyes shut in the process. No one made a sound.

"Well, Ellie? What does it say?" said Belphie.

"I don't know, I closed my eyes. One of you guys read it." 

She heard a slap of skin on skin. "We can't, you twit. We're not video chatting here."

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry." she took a deep breath and let it out and slowly opened her eyes.

She skimmed over the letter. A smile started forming.

"Well? Don't leave us hanging?" Asmo complained.

"Guys, prepare yourselves because I'm coming to Devildom in two weeks!!!" She heard cheers on the other side of the D.D.D. "But don't tell anyone else I'm coming i want it to be a-" 

A blinding white light interrupted her. Ellie covered her eyes with her arm, trying to block out the light. Then just just as fast as the light came, it became dark. A chill ran down her spine and she waited for whatever that light was caused by.

"Welcome back, Ellie." said a confidant booming voice.

She slowly brought down her arm and peered around her. It was just like the first day, she was now sitting on the floor of the RAD student council room. And standing right in front of her was the big man himself.

"Lord Divolo." 


	2. Chapter 2

The demon ruler stood in all his utter glory, wearing his red RAD uniform, bright red hair and just as bright toothy smile. Behind him was his trusty servent, Barbatos, who was also in his RAD uniform. 

"Welcome back, Ellie. " Diavolo said again, his smile seems to have grown wider.

Ellie just stared at the enigma that was the demon lord, her face showed no emotion as she waited for something other than a greeting from his mouth. His smile started to falter as she sat there, not doing anything. 

"Why aren't you happy and jumping around?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it could be the fact that the email I received says I would return in two weeks not as soon as I open it." She flowered as she crossed her arms. 

Diavolo gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean? I told Barbatos the reply to you two weeks ago. I was fetching you today." He sounded earnest. 

They both looked towards the rascally demon. "My apologies, sir. I must've forgotten about the email and sent it a while ago." He didn't look too apologetic with his innocent smile. 

Both Ellie and Diavolo knew Barbatos, he didn't forget, he was too meticulous. So he did it for fun, just to catch her unaware. Ellie shook her head and stood up from the floor, "Well it doesn't matter now, but I didn't prepare anything for this trip so this," she gestures to her fleece pajamas, "is all I have to wear."

Diavolo moved his hand to stroke his chin with his forefinger, "That is a conundrum, Barbatos" he fully turn towards the demon servant.

"Already taken care off my Lord. There's a full wardrobe of new clothes and her original RAD school uniform." he said with a slight bow.

"Excellent Barbatos, I knew you would have everything prepared," he laughed heartily.

"Wait? My RAD uniform? But I'm only staying for a few days, aren't I?"

"You didn't fully read the email, did you?: asked Barbatos.

Ellie quickly lifted her D.D.D. to her face and read through the whole email. At the bottom, in almost tiny print was how long her stay was. Her device nearly slips from her hands. "A month? Why a full month? And what the hell am I gonna do for a full month?" she nearly screeched.

"We'll send you back at the next New Moon in the human realm and you'll be Lucifer and my assistant. You know what it's like here in Devildom and you can be a big help to Lucifer and myself. Plus you'll be able to stop the brothers from squabbling over everything. Oh." Diavolo took a couple steps towards Ellie and plucked the D.D.D. from her hands, "Boys, I know you're there."

Ellie's face flushed. She totally forgot she was on the phone with Levi, Asmo, Beel and Belphie. She could hear them whispering back and forth on who should answer first. Ultimately it was Asmo.

"Yes, Lord Diavolo dear?" he nearly sang.

"I want you guys the keep your mouths shut until tomorrow. This is suppose to be a surprise for everyone and I would like to see Lucifer's reaction tomorrow morning. Can you do that for me?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, Sir, Diavolo, Sir!" Asmo tweeted.

"Good, now get some rest. You wouldn't want to miss Ellie tomorrow morning by sleeping in now, would you?" 

"Wait, so Ellie isn't coming to the House of Lamentation?" asked Levi.

"Nope, she'll be staying in my castle. Now goodnight boys, Ellie needs to sleep." He ended the call before any of the guys could ask more questions and handed back her device. "Now Barbatos and I will take you back to the castle and show you to your room that you will be staying in." he turned and started walking out of the student council room will Barbatos right behind him.

Ellie didn't like where this was going but she didn't have a choice. She followed the two demons out. As she stepped outside, it felt like she was whole again. The eternal night sky glittered above her, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being back in the one place she knew she belonged. 

"Ahem," Her eyes snapped open at someone clearing their throat and there stood Barbatos. She must've fallen too far behind if he had to come fetch her.

Her cheeks flushed at the slight embarrassment, "Sorry."

He nodded and motioned with his hand the direction she was supposed to be following Diavolo and scurried off to catch up to him with Barbatos trailing behind her. 

Once they reached the castle, she stood in awe of it's glory. One would think she would be use to it considering how many times she's been there with the Avatars of Sin, but she was still amazed at the sheer size of the building and all of the mystical objects it held. 

"Right this way Ellie." Said Barbatos from the entrance. 

She jogged to keep up with the long legged men. As she caught up yet again, Diavolo was rambling on about the school and how great it was going and how they have expanded the exchange program to let in more humans and angels. Ellie figured it was maybe 3 or 4 more people then the original 2 and 2. He also mentioned how stressed out Lucifer seemed to be as of late and he hoped that she would take some of the work loud off of his plate. 

_"Yeah, right. Like Lucifer would let me touch his paperwork."_ she thought to herself. 

"Ah, here we are. The lovely suite you'll be staying in." Said Diavolo.

They finally stopped at a door that had an unusual design carved into the wood. When Diavolo pushed it open, she could hardly believe her eyes. It was just like a a small apartment with a sitting area, a small kitchen, a restroom, and a bedroom. Ellie started exploring the suite and became fully aware that it was definitely designed by a king. The sitting area had a sectional that was covered in fluffy pillows and plush blankets. The kitchen was stocked with all the cookware and the best ingredients any chef would want. The bathroom had a hot tub like bathtub and the cabinets were full of beauty products that Asmo would kill for. She opened the door leading to the bedroom and nearly gasped as the size of the bed. It was big enough to have all seven brothers and her sleep on it together and still have room to spare. 

Ellie turned to the demon Lord who had a smug smile on his face, "I take it that the room is to your liking?" He asked. 

All she could do was nod, she had no words. Her mind was stuck on the fact that he did way too much for her and she felt touched by it. 

"That's wonderful. Someone will escort you to the Academy in the morning, please be ready for when they do." He was about to walk away when Ellie was able to find her voice. 

"Wait!" He looked at her, "why couldn't I stay at the House of Lamentation?" She finally asked. 

He gave her a sad smile, "Another student is housed there." And he walked away, leaving her to her own devices. 


End file.
